onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Breed's Sea Animal Circus
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Breed's Sea Animal Circus! Cheering | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = Breed's Sea Animal Circus! Packed | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Expert | Conditions3 = Only Fighter and Powerhouse characters can be used. | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = Collar | Quest4 = Breed's Sea Animal Circus! Full | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Elite | Conditions4 = Only Fighter and Powerhouse characters can be used. | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = Pet-Pet | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals and Characters. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. :*Breed can drop twice in a single run. Once on 6 and again on 7 :*SW Ace books only drop from stage 7 Breed :*Secret Stage will randomly appear and has a 100% drop rate. The higher the difficulty the more likely he will appear. He has the highest chances of appearing on 30 stamina. How to Beat Breed's Sea Animal Circus FAQs *See How to Build a Team General Information Coming Soon! Recommended Captains *Garp the Fist: 2x HP/ATK PSY lead. *Jabra CP9’s Strongest: 2.5x powerhouse lead. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: These captains work great as you can bring both fighter and powerhouse teams. There's sort of a sin that you can replace him with the Dugong that drops on this stage, but the Dugong works just as well for a F2P replacement! *Oars Special Zombie: He's the G3 or powerhouse teams and works just fine here! *Rob Lucci CP9’s Strongest: He's an upgraded Jabra. 2.5x normally but 3x attack with matching orbs for powerhouse members. Unfortunately his special has too high of a cooldown for this level. *Sengoku the Buddha: Great 3x lead for units under cost of 20. *Monster Chopper *Whitebeard: 3x low health lead and mix your best fighter/powerhouse members to clear the level. Just watch stage 6 which has a preemptive for ~2.5 grand and ~5 grand when he's under 20%! Consider making one unit a to ensure you one-shot him! Recommended Support Units *Attack Boosters :*Blueno CP9’s Strongest: 1.75x to powerhouse :*Koala Revolutionary Army: 1.75x to fighters :*Mad Monk Urouge: 1.5x to strikers *Orb Boosters :*Jabra CP9’s Strongest: 1.75x :*Petty Officer Coby: 1.5x for 2 turns Recommended Sockets Level 2 anti-bind is highly recommended. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Coming Soon! Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough